


【影日】你我的较量（八）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①《顺其自然》及《Fire Flower》的后续②CP是影山飞雄x日向翔阳③依然走在通往本垒的路上





	【影日】你我的较量（八）

眼见整整一张床单快被自己滚成排球大小了，日向猛地坐起身来。  
距离影山离开已经过去了多少时间？五分钟？还是十分钟？位于侧后方墙壁上的挂钟，指针不断发出滴滴答答的跳动声，简直如同走向毁灭的脚步声一般。每过一秒，影山回来的可能性就增加一分。可自己根本没想好要怎么应对那个凶残度全开的影山。  
即使坐在原地不动，嘴里发出噗噗声装成一个水壶，也没法蒙混过关吧……  
日向自暴自弃地想，双手反复拍打滚烫的脸颊。  
既然是误会了对方，肯定要向那家伙道歉。果然应该下跪求饶吗？下跪是田中前辈和西谷前辈经常采用的办法，但根据缘下前辈的说法，这种方式只会起到反效果。不小心进一步触怒影山怎么办？或许本来的惩罚是挨一次杀人发球，再度惹恼影山没准会恶化成被一百次杀人发球狂轰滥炸的处刑。虽然影山发球的时候帅气得让人不爽，有机会看一百个那种程度的发球自己也会受益匪浅，可是……自己和那家伙是站在球网同一侧的队友呀！如果影山瞄着自己的后脑勺打，肯定会痛死人的！  
被后脑勺屡遭暴击的妄想所淹没，日向只觉得脊背发寒，某个凉飕飕的东西毫无预兆地碰到自己的后颈——  
“哇啊！”  
他惨叫着跳起来，跑得快要一头撞墙才被迫停下来。壮起胆子回头瞄了一眼，他看到一个排球正以懒洋洋的姿态朝他滚过来。  
日向认识这个球。它是影山平时放在床上，有事没事就拿起来抛两下的排球。此刻排球表面优美的弧线仿佛也奇怪地扭曲，像极了它主人的狞笑。  
果、果然，这是坏兆头！  
日向死死盯着缓缓滚动的排球，感觉自己的胃再度搭乘上云霄飞车。这个在灯光下投出长长阴影的皮球，很像路过的黑猫啊，受惊的乌鸦啊，掉落的菜刀啊，根本就是恐怖片里的死亡预兆！  
怎么办？  
越是着急，脑子里越是空荡。走廊里响起的脚步声，他的思维彻底停止运转。房门被一下子推开，他不由得全身僵硬。等影山那张阴沉沉的脸出现在视野里，整个世界都以抛弃他的速度急促上升，眼前一片黑暗。  
膝盖有点疼，前额也怪怪的。  
过了两三秒，日向意识到他刚才是噗通一声跪下来，身体趴在地上，脸贴近地面。  
惨了！  
看到影山可怕的模样，自己竟然条件反射似地摆出跪地求饶的姿势。缘下前辈的告诫犹在耳畔，他却没动脑子错上加错！紧张地低哼一声，日向弓起后背，抬起屁股，双臂护头，尽可能把脸埋到腿上以提供全方位的防御——只要不打头、不打脸，应该不容易死人吧？  
瞬间，天翻地覆。  
压迫感沿着脊背迅速滚动，下半身突然被掀上天。自己离地的双脚一闪而过，与此同时，屁股被什么强硬地挡住了。  
在扬向半空、自然分开的双腿之间，赫然出现影山超级不爽的脸。不，哪怕说是超级超级不爽也不足以形容，那简直是被气得七扭八歪的面容。  
“你在犯什么蠢，呆子！”  
意料之中的怒吼扑面而来，日向却感到屁股疼了起来。他小心翼翼地扭动脖子查看一番，发现自己正处于前滚翻到一半被挡住的奇妙姿势。如果继续滚下去肯定会磕到门上相当痛，影山及时阻拦住他向前翻滚的势头，可实在不想向对方道谢：那家伙大概是在仓促之间抓住他的屁股，现在还没有放手的意思，手指随着高涨的怒火而用力，指尖隔着短裤扎到皮肤，弄得他挺痛的。  
为什么这么凶残呀！日向愤愤不平地想。如果用这种力度去捏排球的话，没准会捏爆的！影山对待自己竟然比对待排球还凶残！  
“痛痛痛！你先放开我！”  
他挣扎着用右脚去踢影山的肩膀。影山往旁边一闪，眼疾手快地抓住他的脚腕，另一只手则对付他来不及抬起的左腿，手掌摁住膝盖，五指覆盖大腿。或许是因为刚洗过澡吧，对方的手指温暖得有些烫人。而恰恰是这片刻的分心，令他来不及全力反抗便被按倒在地。  
影山的脸忽然离他很近，近得大大超过必要的程度。明亮的眼睛仿佛盯上了不偏不斜的机会球一般，将视线沉甸甸地压在他身上。对方的影子整个笼罩住他，一时间让他有点喘不过气。  
心脏嘭咚嘭咚往喉咙口跳，仿佛要弥补近乎停止的呼吸似的。  
当老鹰的身影从上方掠过的时候，田鼠应该也是这种感觉吧。不，不完全是害怕。心跳加速，身体颤抖，情不自禁睁大眼睛，面对强敌时同样会有类似的感觉。紧张和兴奋混同在一起，让掌心微微出汗。  
耳朵里的血液轰隆作响，喉咙里干燥得像硬生生吞下满嘴沙子。影山的脖子上挂着毛巾，尚未干透的发梢滴下一滴水。口渴的时候想要靠近水源是人的本能吧。日向迷迷糊糊地想着，把脸凑过去，却被对方的手指狠戳额头。  
“给我把话说清楚再放你起来！”  
影山别过头恶狠狠地说。虽说那家伙的语气还是那么凶残，但无论表情还是动作都多出一丝僵硬，脸颊的颜色也发生奇妙的变化，如同把十拿九稳的发球直接打出界外。  
“我、我就是想道个歉呀！”  
确认对方是虚张声势山，他早早溜走的勇气又偷偷钻回来了。日向梗起脖子喊道，唯一美中不足的地方在于不小心结巴了一下。  
“道歉？”影山瞪着眼睛反问，眉头快皱出问号的形状了，“有什么可道歉的？为你突然前滚翻差点撞坏门？”  
不，才不是什么前滚翻！是跪下低头道歉不小心做过火结果不小心翻过去了！  
日向在心里声嘶力竭地呐喊着，可直觉告诉他不要说出口为妙。趁着影山力道松懈的机会，他从对方身下脱身，老老实实跪坐在旁边，思考该如何说明这个问题。  
“就是……就是你洗澡前发生的那件事，我要道个歉啦。我不该没搞清楚情况就从你那边抢东西……”  
他吞吞吐吐地说，边说边观察影山的反应。那家伙的眉头松弛下来，嘴唇却绷紧了，没等他说完便打断他的话。  
“呆子，你不是经常做类似的事情吗？我已经习惯了。”  
“哎？”  
虽然自己很难记住刚学的英语单词，也容易忘记复杂的物理公式，但日向认为他的记忆力在课业内容以外向来表现优异。他绞尽脑汁想了半天，也没想到有从影山手里抢走类似东西的先例。如果抢的东西换成排球，倒是时常发生。  
没等他想明白，影山再度开口。  
“今天训练的时候你就在跟我抢啊，二话不说就要抢走我手里的球。”  
“那不是抢球好吗！你不把球给我，我要怎么抛球给你再让你托球给我！”  
提起训练时的事情，日向依然一肚子气。  
“那就好好跟我说让我把球给你啊！如果有人一上来就抢别人手里的球，没有人愿意乖乖交出排球啊！”  
影山抬高声调盖住他的抗议。  
哼，小气鬼。  
日向在心里小声嘀咕。不过仔细想一想，那家伙的说法并非全无道理。假如换成自己拿着排球，其他人来抢，自己也会拼命抱住球不让人抢走吧。但这依然不会改变影山是个小气鬼的结论。  
“……反正你最后总是要托球给我扣呀！”  
宛如确认自己的胜利一般，他喃喃低语。  
“哈？你说什么？”  
影山使劲瞪他，目光像杀人发球砸在他脸上。不确定对方听到了多少，日向决定装作没留意对方的质问，自顾自地跑去关好门，然后抓过放在角落里的包包。  
这才不是逃避！只是努力把歪掉的话题掰回原来的方向而已！  
如此安慰着自己，他深呼吸几次，压制住羞耻心，把手伸向嶋田超市的购物袋。由于不久前粗暴地确认过一次，用来包装的袋子变得松松垮垮的，很容易看清楚里面的商品。多亏如此，出了汗湿漉漉的手指才能比较轻松地拿出那三件东西。尽管如此，在把它们一样一样摆在影山面前的时候，一个稍小的盒子还是差点从他汗湿的指缝间滑落。摆好之后，他再也找不到继续低头的借口，唯有硬着头皮迎接影山的视线。好在对方没有紧盯着自己不放，而是长时间注视着三个小小的包装盒，远远超出了必要的限度。正当他以为自己争取到调整心情的时间，影山突然抬起头，两人恰巧四目相对。日向只觉得耳中嗡地一声，滚烫的羞耻感如同沸开的水汽从头顶蒸腾而起。  
难堪的感觉很容易让人觉得自己异常渺小，可他绝对不会就此认输。或许现在的自己不像影山那么厉害，或许他们的实力相差悬殊，然而，只要坚持住把他们的较量持续下去，总有一天自己也会有获胜的机会。为了抓住哪怕仅有一丝一毫的机会，他一定要更加努力——无论是排球，还是恋爱。  
咬紧牙关，挺起胸膛，日向毫不示弱地盯着恋人的眼睛。视线在空中激烈地冲撞，甚至产生了火花四溅的错觉。影山的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，但很快又绷得紧紧的。  
那家伙到底在想什么啊？  
板着脸的模样和往日无异，但意外的没有那种爆炸般的凶暴感。在异常的寂静之中，回荡着钟表滴答滴答行走的声音，空气也黏稠得近乎凝固。  
怎、怎么回事呀？这种仿佛比赛开始前倒计时的紧张感……虽然确实挺紧张的可这个紧张的方向不对吧？  
仿佛突然吹响的哨声，影山说出了第一个音节，随后的问题更是通往出人意料的方向。  
“喂，这些，你什么时候买的？”  
“哎？哎？”  
被对方的提问打得措手不及，日向心中一片茫然。  
“我问你你就说！”  
影山不耐烦地嚷道。  
“晨练之后去买的。”  
他按照记忆老实交待。  
影山不情愿地“唔”了一声，继续追问。  
“你一个人去的？”  
“不是，菅原前辈陪我去的。”  
犹豫片刻，对方再一次抛出新的问题。  
“你为什么买了三件啊？两件不够用吗？”  
尽管有一种被审问的不爽感，但亲自买下那样东西时的难堪依然占据压倒性的地位。即使面前的人是影山，他也没法好声好气地说话。  
“买错了多买一件不行么！”  
日向气急败坏地喊道。不料影山非但没有生气，反倒露出志得意满的笑容。  
“你买了三件，买错一件。我买了两件，都买对了。所以是我赢了。”  
突如其来的胜负对决让日向的大脑高速转动起来。灵光一闪，他找到影山关键性的弱点。  
“你是什么时候去买的？”  
“啧！”  
影山发出如同排球擦过指尖飞走的郁闷声音，无精打采地说：“今天午休的时候。”  
“一个人吗？”  
“不，也是和菅原前辈一起。”  
嗯嗯，看来在这方面是平局呢，日向想，不过，就时间而论，自己绝对占据优势！  
“所以赢的人是我！我是早上买的，你中午才买，所以应该是我赢了才对！”  
他强烈地主张道。  
影山此刻的表情，简直和自以为擦线得分的发球被裁判改判出界时一模一样，比平时板着个脸还要难看许多。日向仿佛能听到从那家伙硬邦邦的脑壳之中传来咔擦咔擦、好像缺少润滑油的生锈机器拼命运转的声音。哪怕影山在想什么一直都是乌野高校男子排球部的未解之谜，现在他也能看出来对方在苦苦思索反败为胜的办法。  
“你早上买对两样，买错一样，等于你先得两分，失误丢一分。我中午买对两样，等于我后得两分。所以总比分是三比二，我三你二，所以还是我赢。”  
明明是个笨蛋，为什么在这种事情上脑筋动得超级快呀！  
日向气呼呼地想，想到头疼依然想不到扳回比分的办法。转念一想，他忽然领悟到没必要在这件事情上耗费太多时间。胜负不是不重要，但他想说的事情比这场胜负重要多了！  
回忆起自己为了弄明白男性和男性间如何更加亲密而付出的努力，那些战战兢兢、偷偷摸摸、伤透脑筋的钻研时光，日向顿时觉得自己没必要和影山那么小孩子气的家伙计较——他毕竟比对方年长好几个月，思想肯定更为成熟。  
“呆子，你怎么突然摆出一副蠢脸？”  
影山语气冷淡，脸上却是喜上眉梢，似乎笃定自己的胜利。  
日向哆嗦一下，随即压制住想与搭档一争高低的冲动，检讨自己不应太早露出得意的神情。他大度地摆了摆手，说：“谁输谁赢并不重要，我要和你说的其他事情。”  
话音未落，他不禁瞥了一眼自己排开的三件东西。像是被吸铁石吸过来似的，影山的目光迅速同样的地方靠拢。等对方再度抬头看他的时候，整个脸色完全变成一颗烂番茄，红红的、臭臭的。  
“当然是要做啊！”  
没等他开口，影山便咬牙切齿地说。  
要做什么？  
日向差点下意识地问出口，好在他及时咬住自己的舌头。再说什么就是明知故问了。面对那两样东西，下定决心要做的、让人满面通红的事情，肯定不会是做作业啊。  
情急之下咬舌头咬得太狠，他觉得鼻涕眼泪都快要流出来了。吸了吸鼻子，他着急于继续这个话题，发出的声音却近乎哽咽。  
“别哭呀，呆子。”  
影山手忙脚乱地安慰他，放在他肩上的手掌热得像被炉一样。  
“才没哭啦！我是不小心咬到舌头，很痛的！”  
他一边说，一边握住影山的手。皮肤只是一层薄薄的东西，他们的血液和脉搏在下面使劲跳动，彼此撞击，像是有无数颗排球不停弹来弹去。影山的脸离他很近，可他还想把对方拉得更近。他盯着恋人的眼睛，那双眼睛里的自己明亮得仿佛金色的光斑。这样的影像让他胸口凝结出一团蠢蠢欲动的东西，既感到兴奋，又感到害怕。  
——想要更进一步的亲昵。  
既然影山买下与自己相同的用品，就意味着对方也做好了与自己相同的准备功课。既然在这方面有充分的准备，想必稍微提示几句，两人就会对即将发生的事情达成十足的默契。  
“用上这样的东西，我们还是第一次呢。”  
他说，感觉影山握紧了他的手指，用那种唯恐气球飞走的方式。  
“嗯。听说第一次会很不适应。”  
“做好准备就不会太痛。”  
“放心吧，会没事的。”  
轻声细语、温柔体贴，善解人意得不像影山本人，日向简直要被感动到涕泪横流。  
“没错，放心吧，我会好好对待你的，之后我也会负起责任。”  
挺起胸膛，他承诺道。没想到，才刚说出一句安慰对方的话，周围气温骤降。影山望着他的表情，仿佛凝结了宫城县十年以来的全部降雪。  
“哈？怎么想我都是主动的那一方吧？”  
听到这来者不善的语气，日向突然发现，之前难以置信的默契都建立在一个错误的基础上：他和影山好像都理所当然地把自己当成主动者的一方，然后默认对方会欣然接受。  
“为、为什么一定是你啊！”  
“因为二传手才是球场上的支配者！在床上我也是支配者！”  
攥紧拳头，影山理直气壮地说，完全没把他的抗议看在眼里。  
“可扣球时最终的主导者还是我呀！你也说过，要托出配合我的球！所以主动方是我才对！”  
他不甘示弱地说。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，互不服输，就连空气里也响起静电般嗤啦嗤啦的响动。作为年长者，日向决定主动解开这个僵局。当然，并不是以认输的方式。  
“让我们用排球的方式来决定吧！”  
“去院子里打排球么？”  
说着，影山就单手抓起落在地上的排球，朝门口走去。  
日向急忙抓住对方的衣角，说：“不是不是，就是选先发球还是选场地的那种方式。”  
“你是说掷硬币？”影山坐回原地，思考片刻，使劲点了点，“行，我找找。”  
翻箱倒柜折腾一番，对方拿出一个崭新的五元硬币放在掌心，亮闪闪的很漂亮。  
“我来说规则，你来丢硬币？”  
影山那个单细胞生物绝对没法在这么短的时间里想出作弊的办法吧。抱着这样的念头，日向提议道。  
“好。”  
对方迅速的回答更让他毫无怀疑。  
“如果是正面就是我主动，如果是反面就是你主动。开始掷硬币吧！”  
影山的拇指轻快地弹起，铜锌合金与指甲相碰撞，发出“叮”的清脆响声。小小的硬币高高飞起，闪耀出金色的光泽，宛若一轮小小的太阳。

【未完待续】

后记

小剧场：  
日向：充满诚意的道歉新方式！道歉前滚翻！  
影山：哈？（凶残脸）  
日向（跪）：对不起！


End file.
